The muses creations
by keeper of all lore
Summary: Here is where my story ideas are placed for others to enjoy and also possibly inspire someone to write their own idea.


**Welcome to all who follow my channel and welcome to my only work for quite a while. This is taking a page out of the many authors who have a story dedicated to ideas and failed projects. This will be a series of one-shots that I have written as they occur in my head. They will span from all series I have read, watched, and played from my memories. The first is an idea that has been clouding my head for some time. This one is a crossover of highschool dxd and the nasuverse. Please enjoy **_**nature's claws**_**.**

O.C. view-

I remember the day that my whole world changed with a clarity that is scary these days. It all started with a pull of sorts as I wasn't pulled physically but rather as if my heart or soul found something important. I followed that feeling into a nearby forest that people were afraid of as there were many cases of operations to clear the forest were destroyed by wild animals. I always wondered how the forest's denizens were capable to stopping those plans as it took intelligence to make the workers back off in a way that lasted.

I had wandered unto a clearing when I saw it. That sight will forever dominate my heart as it was just so breathtaking in its glory. A great white wolf laid on its side with its labored breathing as if it needed more air than it could get. It had bloody gashes all over its body as well as patches of burnt fur marring its perfect coat with the scars of battle. It was surrounded by the corpses of people that were killed by its fangs and claws in its attempt to defend itself. I knew deep down even if I didn't admit it then but that wolf more beautiful in such a primal way that resonated with me.

I made myself known in a way that showed I was unarmed and with out the intent to attack. It gazed at me with eyes that mirrored the moon and I looked into its eyes with the hope it wouldn't see me as an enemy. It felt like hours but seconds later it tilted its head in a manner of curious puppy I had once upon a time and I slowly approached it always being in its field of sight as I reached its body. I had blushed at getting close to it as being right next to it made it all the more majestic. I slowly reached my right hand out with my eyes asked if I could touch its fur. He then gazed deeper into the forest as if hearing a voice only it could hear. It then nodded and I started to stroke its magnificent fur as it was starting to be coated red by its blood.

I was sad as I could see the life bleeding away from its body as its wounds seemed to resist the body's natural healing process. I couldn't help it as I cried right next to him. I had always wondered why I couldn't bond with my peers but the answer always eluded me until now. I had just realized that my habits, my thoughts, and my views were more akin to a beast than a human and rather than be shocked I felt like I found a missing piece of the puzzle that is my soul. I then found him staring at me with a soul piercing stare as though he was judging me.

It was his judgment that surprised me as he raised a bloody paw to his mouth to lick away the blood only to offer me that same paw. The rest of the events were a blur but I would later remember that I had accepted a vow with his master would become my master and I would take his place. My body then changed as could feel my bones and muscles changing their position and type as my body became more akin to a beast than a woman. I would later wake to his body not breathing as his body cooled without him living. I instinctually knew what I had to do and thus my final act as a human was to devour his body and to make sure there would be no remains for anyone else to find. It was after burying the bones that I heard what could only be described as a massive flood of sensations and thoughts flow into me from all over.

I had become the servant of Gaia, our mother earth, and my old name was discarded to take up the name of the one who sired the me I am now. I was Primate Murder and I would forever serve the mother that gave birth to my new identity. I had then abandoned all remnants of physical belongings and truly entered the state of nature.

Some time later-

I had followed the voice of mother to the island nation of Japan. The voice of the earth spoke of the wheel of destiny being focused on a town not to far from Tokyo. There was little there that was unique to it and the feel of nature was more artificial than real. The only noteworthy place there as a school known as Kuoh academy. I could even feel the signature of those who masquerade as humans but they were under my domain just as the humans were. The wheel of fate is turning and I aim to see what it brings here and fight for the sake of the earth mother.

**Well the was oneshot number 1 and for those who expected a scene with my oc interacting with the main cast well I don't have any confidence I could do such a scene justice as while I "know" my creation I have no way to accurately guess the conversations and interactions of the main cast when they meet. So basically for understanding Primate Murder was attacked by a mixed squad of elite devil and fallen hunter group as they both saw him as a threat to their advancement in terms of using the land for their resources and also to prevent the factions from taking advantage of the natural world. The flood of sensations was gaia welcoming her replacement beast and her subtly teaching her what her position would entail. She is in Kouh as she can feel the wheel of fate in terms that she knows something big is going to occur there with it affecting the world at large. She does have her unique privilege which is "the right to decide the fate of any mortal that crosses my path" as the only requirement is that they have to live on earth.**


End file.
